gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Meia
Meia is a catgirl, a maid of House Formal and a shopkeeper at the Alnus PX shop. Personality Meia is a friendly girl who gets on with her co-workers and customers. Due to her work at the Alnus PX shop, she has become quite fluent in Japanese. Appearance In the manga Meia has dark fur and wears her hair in a bobcut style, whilst in the anime series her fur is lighter and she wears her pink hair in a pair of loose braids. (Compare Images below.) Plot Meia is first seen interacting with Yao Haa Dushi in the Alnus Bar just after Yōji Itami and Rory Mercury escaped from her following a major misunderstanding. The next day, Meia met Yao again while the latter was desperately looking for a way to communicate with the JSDF and ask their help against the Flame Dragon plaguing her people. Meia presented her with a book issued to language students and shop clerks at Alnus, but was unwilling to give it away. Their discussion attracted the attention of the military police, who were on the lookout for Yao following a false accusation, and Yao was taken into temporary custody. In the manga chapter "Paid Vacation", Wolf and Meia took their vacations together. Meia traveled to Italica, where she was put to work training her replacements by the head maid, and returned exhausted. When the plans to close down the Gate were made public knowledge in Alnus, Meia was one of its residents who opposed the idea, as she had secretly fallen in love with one of the JSDF members and was reluctant to see him leave. Thus, she assisted Diabo in his scheme to kidnap Lelei, believing his claims that he was merely conveying her to a "safer place". However, when Ling Fanghua's commando force infiltrated the other side of the Gate and Meia learned of Diabo's intentions while acting as an involuntary interpreter, she immediately turned against Diabo and alerted the Alnus Community to his true colors. Abilities * Enhanced Speed and Agility: Being a cat demi-human, Meia possesses enhanced speed and agility of feline species as she manages to escape human gasp and outrun them easily. * Sharp Claws: she has sharp claws to inflict decent amount of injuries in human. Gallery Yao and Meia at Alnus Bar Anime episode 11.png|Meia meeting Yao (anime Episode 11) Meia asking Yao why she wants the Green People.png|Meia meeting Yao (manga chapter 27) Meia shows Yao her Red Book Introductory Japanese at Alnus PX Anime episode 12.png|Meia showing Yao her Red Book Introductory Japanese (Episode 12) Meia shows Yao her Red Book Introductory Japanese at Alnus PX Manga chapter 28 page 12.png|Meia showing Yao her Red Book Introductory Japanese (manga chapter 28) Meia hugging Wolf tail in steam room.png|Meia seeking comfort with Wolf (manga chapter 55.5) Meia packing for her Paid Vacation Manga Paid Vacation Chapter.png|Meia packing for her first paid vacation (manga chapter 55.5) Meia back from Vacation Manga Paid Vacation Chapter.png|Meia returning from her vacation (manga chapter 55.5) Meia reacts to a reporter asking if catpeople use their tails in sex.png|Meia's reaction to a Japanese reporter's offensive question (manga chapter 71) Meia translates for lost cat to Itami's girls chapter 2 page 4 GATE 4 Koma.png|Meia translates for lost cat to Itami's girls chapter 2 page 4 GATE 4 Koma comic. Meia in a sheer nitee and a drunk Darla in the background Marutto Gate Extracurricular Time Chapter page 1.png|Meia in a sheer nitee and a drunk Dora in the background Marutto Gate Extracurricular Time Chapter page 1. Trivia There may be romance int the air in the manga with Wolf. See http://www.taadd.com/chapter/GateJietaiKarenoChiniteKakuTatakeri555/805476-15.html where she and Wolf are in the steam room together ;) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cat Girls Category:Clan Formal Category:Alnus Residents